Aaron and Emily: Public Enemy
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A surprise visitor comes to town to stay with Emily and Jack while Hotch is away on cases until Bethany is born. Anyone want to take a guess at who? HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Closer and closer Emily's due date comes. I'm gonna give everyone some happy new, baby Bethany Hotchner will be making her appearance in the world. That's right she'll be born in the next story. In this story, we'll be having a surprise visitor who will also be in the next story. No I'm not telling you who, that would ruin the surprise. But I will tell you this much, you're not the only ones who will be surprised. Now again, this will be mainly Emily, Jack and our surprise guest. Don't worry we'll get more Hotch after the baby is born cause he'll be on paternity leave for a bit with Emily. So I got nothing else but have fun.

Emily is 35 weeks along. Just under nine months. Remember pregnancy is ten months long so Emily will be about nine and a half months when she gives birth.

Disclaimer: I will say this, I don't own the surprise guest.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch drank his coffee as he watched the news from the kitchen counter. Sure he'd probably get filled in at work but Emily and Jack were both still asleep and he still had twenty five minutes before he had to leave. Hearing a knock at the front door, Hotch put his mug down and went to see who was there at seven thirty in the morning. Looking through the peephole, Hotch's eyes just about popped from his skull. He pulled the door open with a smile.

"Sean." he said.

Sean Hotchner stood on the other side of the door, smile on his face. "Aaron."

The two brothers hugged after Hotch let Sean in and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked as the two moved to the kitchen.

Sean leaned against the counter. "Emily's dad called me."

Hotch frowned. "Why did Richard call you?"

"Well apparently you two had a talk about how close Emily's due date was and how she only has Jack here with her during the day," Sean said. "and you know Richard thought it might be a good idea if Em had an adult around."

Hotch nodded. He and Richard had been talking about it a few weeks before. Richard had come to visit Hotch at the BAU because Hotch had something to ask the older man and they got to talking about how close Emily was to having the baby.

"Yeah I remember that." Hotch said. He smirked at his brother. "So when's the adult coming?"

Sean snorted. "Oh real nice Aaron. I take time from my restaurant to stay with your girlfriend until she pops and you make fun of me."

Hotch laughed. "I wouldn't use the phrase pops with Emily. She's a little touchy about it. We had to finally take her gun last week when Dave said it."

Sean winced. "Didn't Dave go through JJ's pregnancy with her? You'd think he'd know better."

"Not Dave Rossi." Hotch shook his head. "The man never knows better."

"Uncle Sean!"

The Hotchner brothers turned as Jack came bolting down the stairs and over to his favorite uncle. Sean caught Jack and tossed him in the air.

"Hey there Jack." Sean said. "You all ready to become a big brother?"

Jack nodded happily. "Yeah!"

"Is Emily awake Jack?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded again. "She's showering and saying Annie needs to stop jumping so much."

Hotch laughed and saw the confused look on Sean's face. "Bethany is most calm when either myself or Jack is next to Emily so when I get up in the morning, Jack climbs in with them until Em gets up. Gives her more time to sleep."

Sean nodded. "Ah, ok then." he let Jack go and the little boy ran off to the TV. "So where am I bunking until the newest bundle of joy arrives?"

Hotch leaned on the counter. "Well I'd say you can sleep in Bethany's room but you might be a bit big for her crib." Sean laughed. "However we have a cot in Jack's room for any friends he wants to sleep over or as he put it, to drag into Bethany's room when she's born so he can always watch her so you can use that."

Sean smiled at his nephew over his shoulder. "That kid was born to be a big brother."

Hotch nodded, also watching his son. "Yes he was. That's been obvious since the day he first met JJ and Dave's son Henry."

A few minutes later, Emily slowly made her way down the stairs and Jack was the first to see her.

"Emmy!" Jack said, hoping up and over to Emily. "Look who's here!"

Emily turned to the kitchen and smiled. "Well this is an unexpected surprise."

Sean and Hotch laughed.

"Not an unpleasant one I hope." Sean said giving Emily a hug and feeling a kick from her stomach. "Well I was getting to you Bethany."

"No, not unpleasant Sean." Emily said. "But what are you doing here?"

Sean turned back to Hotch with a laugh. "Oh you're taking that question."

Hotch glared at his brother. "Thanks." he moved over to Emily and explained what he and Richard thought up.

Emily wanted to glare at Hotch and call her father and yell at them both but she knew they were right. Jack, as good as he was with Henry and would be with Bethany, wasn't going to be much help until after the baby came.

"Ok fine." Emily glanced over Hotch's shoulder at Sean. "So is Sean going to get this adult who's staying with me?"

Hotch started laughing as Sean muttered under his breath.

"She carries his kid and picks up his sense of humor along the way. Nice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Hotch on the plane and noticed his right hand kept moving to his pocket.

"Something wrong with your leg Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch looked up. "No, why?"

Dave smirked. He got it. "Cause your hand keeps drifting to your leg. So either something's wrong or there's something in that pocket you want to make sure is still there."

Hotch cursed. He should have known someone would pick up on that and now he could see that the others had heard what Dave said.

"Got something you need to share Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Hotch sighed and reached into his pocket before sliding a small black box onto the table between himself and Dave. JJ, who was sitting beside Dave, picked up the box and opened it.

"Oh wow Hotch." She said.

The ring inside the box was a platinum band with a good size sapphire in the middle with a smaller diamond on either side.

"It's about time Aaron." Dave said. "I personally think this should have come after your first date."

Hotch laughed. "That may have been a bit too soon Dave."

Reid leaned on the back of JJ's seat. "Oh I don't know Hotch, we all thought you two were dating long before you actually were."

Hotch smiled as the others nodded their agreement.

Austin looked between everyone with a smile. "So who's telling Garcia?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from her book as Sean came back from putting Jack down for his nap.

"So Sean, why are you really here?" Emily asked.

Sean sat down beside Emily. "Ah so you picked up on my small lie huh?"

Emily smiled. "I wouldn't say lie. I think you are here to make sure I have help when the baby comes but you've got another reason too. Don't forget, your brother isn't the only one in our relationship that studies human behavior."

Sean laughed. "Alright you got me." he sobered. "I'm here to see how Aaron and Jack are doing. I have no doubt that you and the others are a great help to them but I just wanted to see for myself."

Emily nodded. "I understand. It's been a tough round but they're strong. Jack understands that his mom isn't coming back but that she'll never stop loving him or watching out for him. And Aaron has finally accepted that what happened to Haley wasn't his fault. There really was nothing he could have done to stop it."

Sean sat back. "Good. I was afraid he would keep blaming himself and the last thing I wanted was for it to effect his relationships with the people closest to him."

"The last time Aaron let Foyet affect his relationships, Dave almost took a swing at him." Emily said. "He tried pushing me away just after Jack and Haley left and as you can tell," she motioned to her stomach. "it didn't go as planned."

Sean smiled. "How is my niece doing?"

"She seems to think Mommy's bladder is a trampoline." Emily said. "But at least she's stopped kicking my kidneys all times of the day."

"I used to be one of those guys that said pregnancy can't be that hard." Sean said. "But never again from what both you and Aaron have told me."

Emily placed her hand on her stomach. "It's no walk in the park but I know she'll be worth it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The case was finally over and Hotch was just planning on stopping his office long enough to call Sean and ask him to take Jack somewhere so he and Emily could have a bit to themselves then he was going straight home. However he did not plan on walking into his office to find Garcia waiting for him. Though he really should have.

"Can I help you Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Garcia held out her hand. "Let me see it."

Hotch smiled and took the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Garcia. Garcia looked at it and smiled.

"Did you have help?" Garcia asked.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah her dad. According to him that," he pointed to the ring. "is Emily's dream ring. He found the description of it when she was around fourteen in her room. And he remembered so when I talked to him about marrying her, he told me."

Garcia handed the box back to Hotch. "She'll love it Hotch and I know you don't need it, cause I have no doubt she'll say yes but good luck."

Hotch smiled. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia nodded and left Hotch's office. Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Sean's.

"What's up big bro?" Sean greeted.

"Is Em around?" Hotch asked.

"Your dear girlfriend would be upstairs napping with your son. Was she this tired through the whole pregnancy?"

Hotch smiled. "No, she wasn't too bad during the second trimester."

"Ok then, so what can I do for you that you obviously don't want Emily to know about?"

"I need you to go get Jack and take him out for a while. We're home from the case and,"

"And you're finally going to propose."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Well hell Aaron, it's about time."

"Yeah so I've been told. So can you do that for me?"

"Of course. I'll take Jack out for lunch. He didn't eat before his nap, wanting to keep an eye on Emily while she took hers. Do you have him trained or is he like this on his own?"

"Em asked me the same thing. It's all him."

"Alright then Super Jack and I will be gone in about fifteen minutes."

"That's perfect, I'll be there in about twenty. Make sure not to wake Em when you get Jack and I'll call you after."

"Take all the time you need Aaron. If you and Em want the night, I'm sure Dave and JJ wouldn't mind two guests."

Hotch laughed. "That's ok. Jack will want to know right away. But I may take you up on that some time in the future."

"Alright Aaron, talk later."

Hotch hung up his phone and made his way out of his office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up and noticed, looking through the bedroom window that the sun was starting to go down. She rolled over and stopped short. Hotch was kneeling on the other side of the bed, his elbows leaning on the mattress and in his fingers, Hotch held up a small black box.

Emily slowly sat up. "Aaron."

Hotch stood up and sat beside Emily on the bed, the box still in his hand. He passed it to Emily and watched as she opened it with slightly shaky hands. He watched her inhale sharply and carefully lift the ring out of the box.

"I tried to think of some romantic gesture and heartfelt words to give you but nothing seemed to fit right." Hotch said. "So I figured having it be the first thing you saw when you woke up would be best."

Emily smiled. "It's perfect. But if you think you're getting out of saying the actual words, you're nuts."

Hotch smiled. "I wouldn't dream of not saying them." he took the ring from Emily and turned to face her. "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

Emily nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Yes."

Hotch slipped the ring on Emily's finger before kissing her. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Now Bethany isn't the only who can have my last name." Hotch said.

"Sounds just right to me." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next day, the team, minus Emily and Hotch were standing around waiting for Hotch to show up. No one had gotten any word on how the night before had gone and they were all anxious to know what had happened. All their heads turned to the BAU doors as they opened and Hotch walked in with Emily, Jack and Sean. Hotch smirked at the looks on everyone's faces and nodded down to Jack. Jack faced the others with a huge smile on his face.

"Emmy said yes!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So first, how many are mad I didn't give a hint about Hotch proposing? And how many of you stopped being mad once you realized Hotch was proposing? Yeah that's what I thought. So now that I've given you Hotch and Emily getting engaged, next you'll get Bethany being born and I know how much you're all looking forward to that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
